You're My Star: The Sequel
by ImSoCooliPissIceCubes
Summary: Follow our favorite Actress/Surgeon duo as they embark on the journey of parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Robbins-Torres household. Which was quite an amazing thing considering the hour. It seems young Timothy liked to make his prescence known in the form of crying his eyes out at 2am every night. Like clock work. Which is why Callie is peeking her head into the nursery to make sure her beatiful baby boy hadn't been kidnapped while her and her beautiful wife slept.

Callie slowly and quietly creeps into Timothy's room and peeks over the crib. As it always did when she saw her son, her heart swelled twice it's size and a rush of pride encompassed her body. This was _their_ son. Arizona and hers. He was a living, breathing token of their love for one another. They loved each other so incredible much that they wanted to have a baby together. And they actually _did it. _Timothy was everything great in the world and Callie couldn't help but tear up when she looks at the innocent little baby sleeping in his crib.

3 months after Arizona had given birth to Timothy, home life wasn't always glamorous. The married couple had been thrown up on more times than they could count, dirty diapers seemed to pile up, as well as laundry and they seem to have forgotten what it was like to be woken up by an alarm clock because their son had a set of lungs on him that would put anyone to shame.

Even with everything that's taken place the past 3 months, the little family couldn't be happier. Callie had taken time off from any kind of public appearances and Arizona had taken her offered time off from the hospital. Unfortunately, Arizona had to go back to to work after the first 2 months of being home and it was then she seriously considered quitting her job and just becoming a stay at home Mom. She was utterly addicted to her son and she didn't care who knew it.

At 3 months old, Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres was an amazing baby. Except his crying in the wee hours of the morning, he was a relatively laid back baby. Always taking in his surroundings, gurgling and waving his hands and feet around, letting out an excited high pitched squeal when his mother's were playing with him. He was a constant joy in everyones lives and they couldn't get enough of the blue eyed baby.

Which is why, even when he's asleep, Callie can't seem to leave his nursery. She's so enthralled with him, that she doesn't hear the front door shut or hear the footsteps of her wife coming from behind her. Which is why when she feels the warm and comforting arms of her wife, she let's out an uncharacteristic yelp of surprise.

"Shh... you'll wake him baby." Arizona whispers into Callie's ear as she slowly rocks them side to side as they both look at their little miracle.

"Sorry. You surprised me." Callie responds, laying her arms ontop of Arizona's around her waist. "How was work?"

"Exhausting. 3 back to back surgeries. I should've been home hours ago."

"Let's go to our room. Don't wanna risk waking babyboy up." Callie whispers, taking Arizona's hand and leading her out of the nursery. The couple retreat to their bedroom, Arizona immediately stripping off her clothes and landing in bed with a grunt and a sigh. Callie chuckles at her wife's antics and slips in beside the tired blonde. "I love you." Callie whispers, lovingly rubbing Arizona's smooth cheek, which gets another sigh from the blonde.

"I love you too."

And Arizona is out like a light.

XOXOXOXO

When Arizona awakes later, she tries to snuggle with her comfy wife, but find cold sheets instead. Peeking one eye open, it is confirmed that she is definitely alone. Rolling over to look at the clock on her bedside table, she's surprised to see it's a little after 10am. Knowing her son, he would have been up for about 4 hours now. Which means... her poor wife has also been up for 4 hours now. The thought makes her smile. Arizona was 100 percent confident that Callie holding, playing, singing to, feeding or basically anything to do with their son was the most magical sight she's ever seen. Everytime she sees Timothy and Callie together, she seems to fall more inlove with both of them. She knew Callie would be an amazing mother, but the gorgeous Latina she was blessed to call her wife went above and beyond any expectations she had.

Arizona leisurely gets out of bed, slips on her robe and makes her way downstairs, when she hears the most beautiful sound in the world. Timothy's baby laugh followed by the laugh of her wife. Ah, music to her ears. Peeking around the corner into the living room, she sees Callie blowing raspberries on Timothy's stomach... his little feet kicking and his laugh high pitched as always. When Callie looks over her shoulder, all she sees is her wife, bed head and all... but with a radiant smile.

"Look Mijo, Mama decided to wake up and join us." Callie says to their son, lifting him up to Arizona as she comes to sit on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, are you being good for Mommy?" All she gets is a slobber bubble and Timothy's tongue sticking out. The couple laugh at their funny kid and continue to play with Timothy for a few minutes, until Arizona's stomach interrupts them.

"Watch out Timmy... Mama has a monster in her belly!" Callie exclaims, her eyes going comically wide to make her point. As if he understands her, the little boy giggles his adorable baby giggle and melts his mother's heart. Giving her son a kiss on his cheek, Callie moves to get off the couch. "You play with Mama baby... Mommy is going to make her something to eat."

"Thank you." Arizona responds, getting a soft kiss on the lips in return.

The morning is spent with the family of three just enjoying each other. Arizona didn't have to be back at the hospital until the next day so she was definitely enjoying the family time. When Timmy's eyes started to droop, the blonde knew it he would be down for the count in no time. Maybe her and Callie could have a little "Mommy time".

Once she is confident that her son is fully asleep, Arizona puts Timothy in his crib and brings the baby monitor with her back downstairs, where Callie is sitting on the couch. Surprising her wife yet again, the blonde doesn't sit beside the brunette. She sits ON her instead.

"Well hello there."

"Hi." Arizona breathes out before she crashes her lips with Callie's, tongues immediately fighting for dominance. Callie's hands roam towards Arizona's body, framing her ass and pulling her harder against her, earning her a low moan from the blonde. It doesn't take long for the married couple to get lost in each other and make out like horny teenagers. They are unfortunately interrupted by Callie's phone ringing. Knowing the ringtone, she has no choice but to stop what she's doing and answer.

"Sorry babe. 2 seconds, don't even think about moving."

"Hurry. I've missed you."

Callie jumps off the couch to answer her phone. "Owen, this better be good."

"Hey Superstar. Sorry to bother you, but I got _another _call from People wanting to know if you and Arizona were going to release an official picture of Timothy."

Callie was getting tired of this question. While she was immensely proud of her son... just for being himself, she wasn't sure she was comfortable with her son's face being plastered for all the world to see. She was used to it and by now, Arizona was too... but her son? That was a completely different story.

"Owen... we've talked about this. I have no desire to plaster my son's face on a magazine. He really is undoubtedly the most adorable baby on the planet and I really don't think that's me being biased, but I don't know. Arizona and I will talk about it again and I'll let you know."

"Alright Cal, just let me know soon so I can get these guys off my back one way or another."

Callie and Owen end their call and the brunette makes her way back into the living room with her awaiting wife.

"Everything okay babe?" Arizona asks, cuddling up next to her comfy wife.

"That was Owen telling me that People were still hounding him about putting a family picture of us on the front page of their magazine." Callie sighs and starts running her fingers through silky blonde hair, a trick she learned that soothed her wife, plus heped calm her down as well.

"Why don't we do it then?"

Callie looks down at her wife like she's grown a second head. They've talked about this topic before and they were both on the same page. They did not want their kids thrust into the spotlight at a young age and would do anything they could to make that possible.

"Wait... you're saying we should? I thought we both agreed not to do it?"

"We did, but since we've made that decision, we can barely go out without someone shoving a camera in our face trying to get a picture of Timmy. We're sheilding him more than we're enjoying our time with him when we're out in public. Think of it this way... if we publish a picture of all 3 of us, the paprazzi will stop hounding us, _trying _ to get the first picture of him so they can make big money on the one picture alone. If we do this on our terms, that eliminates the problem of being bombarded everytime we go out. Face it Calliope, you're one of the most famous in the world. Where you go, people will follow and watch. We knew before we had Timmy that this was going to be an issue and it's true, at first, I was on your side... but now, after seeing everything we go through just to go to the store with him... it's exhausting Calliope." Arizona finishes with a deep breath after her little speech and closes her eyes. She didn't mean to go against Callie's wishes but she couldn't help it. It really was exhausting everytime they went out and all they did was sheild their son from prying eyes. She was proud of their son and she wanted to show him off to anybody and everybody. Callie seemed to be in deep thought with the end of Arizona's reasoning. "Calliope?"

"I get it... I do. I'm still not comfortable with it, but I understand your reasoning. It does make sense. I guess I'll call Owen and let him know what picture we want released and let him take care of it?"

"Sounds good love."

Callie made the call and when she ended it, the sounds of their bundle of joy filled the room from the baby monitor. Arizona rushed pass the Latina in the direction of their sons room, squealing in delight when Callie catches up to her and pinches her ass. The proud parents made it to the nursery and swiftly walked over to the crib. Arizona picking up Timothy, he immediately stopped crying and just let out adorable sniffles.

"Aw, Timmy... did you just want your Mama? Mama loves you so much... yes I do. I love you so much." Arizona places butterfly kisses all over his precious face. Callie comes up behind Arizona and wraps her arms around the blondes waist and lays her chin on her shoulder, looking down at her world.

"Hey buddy. Mommy loves you too. Yes I do. You and Mama are my entire world and I will do everything possible to always protect you two. I will spend the rest of my live loving you and Mama and any brothers and sisters we have in the future."

By the time Callie is done talking to Timothy, she looks into Arizona's eyes and can see unshed tears. Leaning over, closing the distance between the two, their lips meet in a sweet kiss that signifies the love they share.

3 months into being Mommies and they couldn't believe how lucky they were.

_**A/N Happy Grey's Day Ya'll! We survived the hiatus! And welcome to the sequel to You're My Star! Now, I will tell you... don't expect regular updates. I write when I have free time and right now, I don't have a lot of it. I spend a lot of time at work. So, welcome to the baby fluff fest! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright little dude... here's the line up for today. You eat, burp, poop, get changed and then, we're camping out on the couch to watch the game while we wait for your Moms to get back. How does that sound? Can you say 'That's a deal Uncle Mark.'?" Mark looks at his nephew, waiting for some kind of response, but all he gets is wide eyes and Timmy flexing his hand. "Oh you wanna give me some dap?" Mark fist bumps the baby hand and softly says "Boom".

Mark was more than happy to babysit his nephew while Callie and Arizona were out photographer shopping. If they were going to release a photo of their family so people would stop hounding them, they were going to be amazing photos. So, the parents reluctantly left Timmy with Mark while they were off looking through portfolios of local photographers. It wasn't that they didn't trust Mark with their son. It's just that they haven't both been away from him since he was born at the same time. Callie has pretty much been with him ever since he was born. Arizona was with him everyday for 2 months before she had to go back to work, but she also knew that Callie was with him and that helped soothe her worry. Now though, neither of them were with him, so to say they were a little on edge would be an understatement. Which is why, Mark's phone is dinging, indicating he has a text message.

**How is our boy doing? **

Mark rolls his eyes for what felt like the 20th time because this was probably the 20th text message he's gotten from the worried mothers since they left an hour before.

**He's great. Just finished a bottle. I burped him and changed him. He's full, dry and happy. Stop worrying. Uncle Mark's got this Torro. **

"You know what? Your mothers may be getting on my nerves, but they sure do love you kid. You are one lucky dude."

XOXOXOXO

After choosing a photographer for their family pictures, Callie and Arizona decided to have lunch at a small cafe not too far from home. They were getting constant reassurances that their son was okay and even got a few pictures of Timothy making funny faces with Uncle Mark.

Once they were seated and ordered their drinks, conversation flowed easily as it always did for the married couple. Of course, stories of Timothy were the highlight of the conversation and neither of them minded one bit.

After their food was brought to the table, Arizona shifted the conversation to something Calie really hasn't thought about since Timothy was born.

"When do you think you'll go back to work babe?" The blonde asks before taking a bite of her grilled chicken.

"Oh I don't know..." Callie replies, taking a big gulp of her passionfruit tea.

"Calliope?" Arizona can hear the hesitation in Callie's reply.

"Hm?"

"You are going back to work, right? You love your job."

The Latina let's out a long sigh and sets her fork down beside her plate before replying.

"I know... I know I love my job, but I love you and Timmy more. We have a family now Arizona. It's not just you and me anymore love. I can't just take roles in far away places and be gone for long periods of time. Trust me, it completely sucked when I did it while it _was_ just you and me. I missed you every second I was gone... but now that we have Timmy, how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on my lines or what angle I need to be in when all I can think about is my adorable, perfect delicious little guy and my sweet, sexy amazing wife thousands of miles away from me? I mean... look at today for example. We are literally 20 minutes away from our home, where our son is in perfectly capable hands with Mark and I have texted and called about 20 times since we've been gone. Can you imagine how much of a spaz I will be when I'm in another state or country?" The brunette let's out a long breath after her little rant and closes her eyes. She feels Arizona take her hand and rub it.

"Calliope... trust me, I don't want you to be away from us any more than you do... but baby, you love what you do. I know you love us. Trust me, if there is anything in this world that I am certain of, it is your undying and brilliant love for our son and I, and that makes me love you so much more than I thought I was capable of... but... I see you miss being on set. I see you miss being caught up in the action of shooting a movie. I just don't want you looking back ten years from now, regretting not doing some movie and resenting me for it. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted... professionally and personally." Arizona lovingly states, nothing but truth and love in her eyes. Callie tears up and intertwines their fingers and gives her wife a loving and strong squeeze.

"Thank you Arizona. I love you."

"I love you to Calliope. Trust me, _when_ you do go back to work, I will be in constant contact. Text messages, phone calls, FaceTime, you can come home on your breaks... just like we did before we have Timothy. It's going to be okay Calliope."

Callie just looks deep into her wife's eyes and she can see the truth. She shakes her head and the married couple finish their meals, pay and leave the cafe, only to be ambushed by three cameras in their faces.

"Callie! Arizona! Where is that kid of yours?!" One pap brashly asks... and Callie finally loses her cool.

"THAT kid has a name! Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres... and he is none of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife and I were leaving." Callie takes Arizona's hand and brushes past the men, that now had their jaws on the ground. Callie had always been pretty calm and cool around paps, but she's a mother now and she will protect her child.

XOXOXOXO

"Goodnight sweet boy. We love you." Callie and Arizona are in the nursery, tucking in their son for the night. Once they got home from their day out, they rushed to the swing they had set up in the living room, completely ignoring Mark on the couch and fawned over their precious boy for the rest of the day and night. Working as a team, they got dinner prepared, got Timmy fed and bathed and they got him to sleep without any fuss. With another kiss from each of them, they softly layed him in his plush crib, turned on his night light, left the door cracked and started towards their bedroom.

Arizona was in the door first and when Callie stepped through, she was immediately pushed against the closed door.

"Oomph!" As soon as the sound comes out of Callie's mouth, her lips were silenced with the blonde devouring the Latina's luscious lips. "Mm Arizona..."

"It's been 3 months Calliope. If you don't touch me, I'm going to explode. I'm healed. Now... take me to our bed and do what you do best." The blonde finishes her statement with a sultry wink as she sashays towards the bed, taking her shirt off.

"I... I thought you said my acting was the best?" Callie stammers as she sees her wife stripping right infront of her.

"Oh baby... you _are_ brilliant on screen, but in the bedroom? You are a certified genius." By the end of her statement, Arizona was completely naked, lying on the bed in a sultry pose, completely enticing her still frozen wife. "Now, Calliope... love of my life... my gorgeous wife, come here." Motioning her fingers in a come hither motion, Arizona smirks when she sees Callie start stripping her clothes. In the matter of seconds, they are both completely naked and taking in the sight of one another. Ever since Timothy was born, their sex life had taken a hault. Not that they wanted it to, but Arizona needed to heal from giving birth and Callie didn't want to get off until she could make love to her wife. So to say the couple were both on edge was the understatement of the century.

Callie slowly walked to the bed, taking her time getting her eye full of her amazingly gorgeous wife. Callie climbs on the bed and drops her body down the full length of Arizona. Both moaning at the skin to skin contact. One thing the both of them have learned since the first time they had sex, was that they could never get enough of each other. They have never had better sex than they have with each other. Their undeniable chemistry can also attribute to that.

Callie looked deep into Arizona's eyes, reaching her hand up and caressing a smooth cheek. "You are the absolute love of my life Arizona. I am the luckiest person on the planet to spend the rest of my life loving you." Callie whispers into the silent room. Arizona smiles lovingly, inching closer and kissing Callie with all the love she has for this remarkable woman.

Callie starts kissing down Arizona's jaw and slowly makes her towards the blonde's sensitive neck. Taking her time to make the blonde beneath her squirm. Callie slowly grinds her hips into Arizona's center which gets another moan from her wife. The Latina can feel Arizona's dripping center and hers responds in kind. Both of their arousals mixing with each other. They both know this won't last long the first time. They've been wanting each other for the past 3 months and not being able to do anything about it was torture. As much as they want this first round to last as long as possible, they both knew it wasn't going to and right now, they were completely okay with that. Callie spread Arizona's legs further apart with one hand while still lavishing the blonde's neck with kisses and nips. Running long strong fingers through silky wet folds, a gutteral moan leaving Arizona's lips.

"Calliope... don't tease me baby, please. I need you."

As soon as those words left Arizona's mouth, she was pleasantly filled when Callie plunged 2 fingers into Arizona and set a blazing speed.

"Oh God Cal... fuck, keep going." Callie responded by making her way down Arizona's body, now with a light sheen of sweat, and settled inbetween strong thighs. The sight made her mouth water and she wasted no time taking a pulsing clit in her luscious lips. Arizona's hips bucking and hands flying to long black hair. "FUCK!" Arizona screams when Callie's tongue lays on her clit and massages the bundle of nerves in a slow circle.

Callie can feel her wife's walls tighten, so she curls her fingers at just the right angle to hit her G spot and furiously sucks on her clit at the same time, the sensation sending Arizona into an orgasm so strong that she can't make any sound. Arizona's mouth is open in a silent scream and her back is arched completely off the bed. Slowing her pace to let her wife ride out the intense orgasm, Callie kisses her way back up Arizona's body, peppering her face with small kisses and their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Finally Arizona catches her breath and opens her eyes to stare into the brown eyes of the woman she loves more than anything.

"That... that was incredible." Arizona croaks out, clearing her throat when Callie softly laughs. That laugh turns into a squeal when Arizona surprisingly flips them over, the blonde now on top of the brunette.

"Well hello there beautiful." Callie quips, strong hands now perched on slim hips.

"Hello." Arizona laughs before her center lands on Callie's. Both ladies moaning at the contact. Callie's hands start moving the hips she's holding and Arizona gets the hint. Her sped starts to pick up and their clits brush together with each push. Callie's hold on Arizona's hips strengthen and the blonde is sure she's going to have bruises in the morning but she could care less. It's been way too long since she's had a sex injury and bruises would make the perfect welcome back to sexhood gift.

"Fuck Arizona... faster baby. Make me come." Callie breathlessly demands, Arizona speeding up and leaning down to take a hardened nipple in her mouth, biting down. The mix of pain and pleasure too much for the Latina and within seconds, an orgasm rips through her body. Arizona slows her pace to a minimum.

"You're so hot baby." Arizona whispers as Callie stops trembling and her breathing evens out.

"Mmm..."

"Speechless?" Arizona smugly asks, slipping onto her side of the bed and wrapping her arms around Callie.

"Mhmm."

"Let's get some sleep. If we wake up early, we can go again before Little Man wakes up."

Callie didn't have to be told twice. She turns on her side and wraps her arms around her love. "Love you." Callie groggily says, sleep already close.

Arizona smiles into the dark and gets comfortable. "Love you too."

XOXOXOXO

Bright and early the next morning, Arizona rolls onto her back, the light coming through the window making her wake up when she wasn't ready. She stretches her arm out, looking for the warm body of her wife, but she's met with cold sheets. Cracking an eye open, she looks to her left and sees the time. 8:38am. Holy Crap. The blonde jumps out of bed and wraps her body in Callie silk red robe and heads downstairs.

"Hey Mama!" Callie greets Arizona from the living room floor where she and Timothy are in a war over a stuffed bunny.

"There are my two favorite people." Arizona responds, getting in the floor with her family and tickling her son's little belly, getting a squeal in return.

"This ball of joy woke up about 6:30 this morning, so we've been hanging out. How'd you sleep?"

"So good. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so beautiful sleeping and I didn't want to disturb your sleep. He's already been fed and changed. Play with him while I make you some breakfast."

"You're too good to me." Callie winks and gets out of the floor, making her way into the kitchen to cook her wife breakfast. "Isn't Mami good to us Little Man? She took care of you and now she's taking care of me. We struck gold."

Timothy just looks into his Mama's eyes and smiles, as if he understands what she's saying. Arizona and Timothy enjoy some time together while Callie is in the kitchen.

"Here you go babe. French toast, eggs, bacon and coffee. Eat and I'll keep him occupied."

XOXOXOXO

"Superstar!"

"Hey Owen. How's it going in LA?"

"Hot as hell. How's Seattle?"

"Rainy as hell."

The friends laugh at each others response before getting down to business.

"Okay Owen, there's a reason I called. Arizona and I discussed me going back to work and I think it's time I do that. So, are there any scripts you can send me?"

"Really? I have like 6 scripts from different people wanting you. I just had them on my desk this morning."

"Any of them looking to shoot close to Seattle?"

"One of them... but don't base your acceptance of a role on where it's shooting. If it sucks, pass it up."

Callie sighs, knowing he was right. If a role isn't interesting to her in some way, she shouldn't take it just because it was close to her home. She only liked taking roles that meant something to her in some way or another.

"I know. Send me every script you have, I'll read through them and get back to you."

"Will do Cal. Good to have you back. How's the family?"

Callie can't help the smile that erupts on her face at the mention of Arizona and Timothy.

"They're great. Timothy is growing like a weed. We're having family pictures done tomorrow and once we have the final pictures, I'll send the one we want published to you."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll have these scripts over nighted to you. Let me know something soon."

"Sure thing."

XOXOXOXO

"Alright Robbins-Torres family. We're set up. How about Callie hold Timothy on her right hip and Arizona, you will be on the other side, kind of like a Timothy sandwich."

Callie, Arizona and Timothy are on Derek Shephard's property, overlooking the Seattle skyline, having their family pictures done. They have already done some with each of the parents with Timothy and now, they are getting some shots of them all together. Timothy has been an absolute dream to photograph. His deep blue eyes and gummy smile making for a perfect photograph.

"Okay, perfect. Give me big smiles everybody!"

Both Callie and Arizona both brought out their perfect smiles and as if Timothy understood what was said, he smiled just as big as his mothers and tangled his hand in Callie's hair. The photographer just couldn't get enough great shots. This family was gorgeous.

"Okay Callie, put Timothy on your shoulders and Arizona, hug Callie around the waist and look up at Timothy. Remember, big smiles!" A few shots of the set and they were packing everything up and going back to their house to have some shots done around the house. Especially in the backyard.

Once all the pictures were taken and downloaded to the photographers computer, the couple were allowed to look through them all to pick which ones they wanted. A few were done in black and white and others were done in color. Callie and Arizona looked through every picture and when they were done, they wanted every single one of them. Even the candid ones when the photographer didn't tell them they were taking the pictures. In the end, they purchased every single one of the pictures and even gave the photographer a hefty tip.

"Calliope... we make a beautiful family! Look at these!" Arizona was still looking through the pictures since the photographer left them a disk with all the pictures. They could email pictures and will wait for the actual prints so they can frame and hang them around the house.

"We sure do baby. Which one do you want published? They are all incredible." Callie responds, coming to sit beside her wife after she got Timothy put down for the night.

"Hmm..." Arizona flips through them all again until she comes to the one she wants to publish. It was of them all looking at the camera, big smiles on their faces, Timothy and Arizona's blue eyes so bright and sparkling, and Callie's smile was so breathtaking. Callie and Arizona's hands were intertwined across Timothy's stomach and his little hand was lying ontop of theirs. It was perfect. "This one."

"I agree. It's perfect. I'll email it to Owen and have him make the arrangements to have it come out. Once we get the prints, this will be framed and put in the living room on the mantle." Callie kisses her wife's temple and snuggles into her. The couple spend the rest of the night looking at the pictures and talking. They really did make a gorgeous family.

XOXOXOXO

"Torro! Get in here!" Mark demands as he sees what's on the screen.

"What?" Callie asks as she comes running into the living room where Mark is sitting on the couch with Timothy drinking a bottle.

"Look!" Mark turns up the volume and they concentrate what's being said.

_You've seen it here first everyone. Here is a sneak peek of the cover of People Magazine and we've gotta say... Callie Robbins-Torres, Arizona Robbins-Torres and Timothy Robbins-Torres make an incredibly gorgeous family. That's right, here is the picture everyone has been wanting to see for the past 4 months. Callie and Arizona have kept their newborn baby out of the light but with this new conver for People, everyone is getting their first glimpse of the new gorgeous family. _

"Damn that was fast. We just sent that picture in last week. Were they just waiting on us or something?" Callie asks as she watches the television that has her family's picture sprawled on it.

"They probably were. Face it Torro, Timothy's birth was hot news when he was born. Then you and Arizona wouldn't let anyone tak pictures of him while you were out. So... to actually _have _a picture of him is big news for the entertainment world. Babies are a big thing in Hollywood, yeah?"

"Well yeah, I guess they are." Just then, Callie's phone rings and she knows exactly who it is. "Hey babe."

"Hey sweetheart. So... I was sitting in the lounge after my surgery and the TV just happens to be on and guess who I see on it?"

"Uhh..." Callie can't tell if Arizona's amused or mad. Her voice is completely neutral.

"I'm sure you're watching the same thing I am honey. We chose the right picture! It looks incredible."

Callie releases a sigh of relief when Arizona says this. Apparently she's not mad.

"It really is. We make a beautiful family huh?"

"The most beautiful. I gotta go. Got another surgery in 30 minutes. It's my last one for the day. I should be home around 6."

"Alright babe, I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too."

Callie hangs up the phone and tosses it beside her on the couch. Seeing Timothy is done with his bottle, she picks up her boy and burps him. He rips one that would make any man proud and Callie can't help the laugh that escapes. Mark just gives a round of applause making Callie roll her eyes. Boys.

By the time Arizona gets home that night, dinner is infact sitting on the table, along with a glass of her favorite wine. She has never loved her wife more than she did in that moment. Speaking of her wife, where is she?

"Calliope?" Arizona yells through the kitchen, not seeing anyone.

"Coming!" Callie answers, but it's far off so she must be upstairs.

Arizona sits at the table, taking a sip of her wine and closes her eyes to savor the taste. When she opens them, she's greeted with the most beautiful sight she's ever seen. Callie holding Timothy on her hip, no make up, hair in a bun, short shorts and a tank top. Seriously, she has married the most sexy and gorgeous woman on the planet.

"Hey my sweeties!" Arizona greets them as she gets up from the table, giving both Callie and Timmy kisses. Timmy reaches out for Arizona and the blonde's heart just swells with pride.

"Hey honey. I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Arizona replies, going in for another kiss from her very gorgeous wife.

Timothy breaks up the love fest with a shreek, letting the ladies know that he was hungry and wanted his dinner. Now.

The family sit down and have dinner, both of them taking over baby duty. Once dinner was ready, the couple put their sleepy boy to bed and retreated to their master bathroom to enjoy a bath together. Callie got in first and Arizona followed closely, sitting snuggly between Callie's long tan legs.

"Mmm... I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Me too. I love taking baths with you." Callie replies, her legs wrapping around Arizona's midsection.

"You okay babe? You've been kind of quiet all night."

"I talked to Owen today. You know those scripts I got in last week? And the few that we've read together?"

"Mhm. What about them?"

"I picked which one I wanted to do. And I just found out where the shooting is going to be and how long."

"And...?"

Callie sighs and pours some water over Arizona's shoulders.

"They start shooting in 3 months, first is about 5 weeks of shooting in LA, then 3 weeks of shooting in Vancouver."

Arizona turns her head around and can see the sadness in Callie's eyes.

"So you'd be gone for 2 months?"

"Give or take, yeah."

"And you really want to do this?"

"Yeah I do. The script was incredible. Drama and comedy all in one. They know I have a family now, so I can get longer breaks if I need them. I can fly home and spend a couple of days with you and Timmy."

"You should do it then Calliope. If you really want to, I'm not going to say no."

"So... we have the next 3 months to do whatever our hearts desire, and right now, my heart is desiring you." Callie whispers seductively into Arizona's ear, her hand moving down a now flat stomach.

"You sure that's your heart talkin'?" Arizona breathlessly replies, getting a sexy chuckle in response.

"Oh baby, by the time I leave, you'll be begging me to come home as soon as I land in LA."

_**A/N Sorry... sorry. I know it's been awhile. Like I said, I work... a lot. Plus, writers block is a real bitch. Especially when my favorite couple are thrown around on screen like a couple of rag dolls and Arizona sleeps with slutty interns. Ugh, I hate Leah Murphy. And Lauren Boswell. Ruining my writing vibes. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to make updating a weekly thing now that I have Thursdays and Fridays off from now on. Btw, if anyone is skilled in the art of photoshop, I would really love a new picture for this story. If so, inbox me and we can talk! Til next time! **_

_**P.S I've actually had this update ready for almost 2 days but the site wasn't cooperating. *Crosses fingers that it finally uploads* **_


End file.
